An ngell nin
by tinabug
Summary: An ngell nin means for my joy. Some chapters will be short and some will be long. After her battle in the Feudal Era her Gods had taken pity on her and sent her to Middle Earth as an elf. They had hoped she could find peace in the new land. The god of that land had promised she would find peace and happiness and she does in a kind elf named Lindir.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome couldn't help but to enjoy the day as she stretched out and basked in the sun. She and several others were laid back and enjoying the day. Lindir was resting several feet away as well, though he was sitting up and singing a beautiful song. She knew the song but didn't quite feel like singing at the moment.

That was one thing she enjoyed about living in Rivendell with the elves. They were always so merry and singing.

She had been here for over a hundred years already and though there were wars and battles, there was also peace and time to enjoy life. 'But, I suppose that is to be expected when you are immortal' she thought while rolling onto her side.

The singing was very close to putting her to sleep, which always did seem to amuse Lindir. She scooted just a bit closer to him, enough to put her face in the shade of the tree. It was also enough movement to garner his attention.

He always seemed to be aware of her no matter where she was. She gave him a small smile before closing her eyes. There was going to be a nap today and it looked as if Lindir would be on watch. Not once had she ever been woken from a nap while he was around and she suspected it was because he shooed everyone away. Just before slipping into slumber she felt a hand on her head. She leaned into the hand unconsciously.

Lindir could not help but smile down at the small she-elf. Kagome had come to them over a hundred years ago. Only a handful seemed to know of her origins. Elrond had asked him to show her around her first few weeks. It hadn't taken long for her to bond with the people of Rivendell. He had taken to her very quickly as well.

She also seemed to show a bit of deference to him that she showed very few others. She obeyed Lord Elrond almost like he was a father to her and he did treat her much as he did Arwen. Kagome and Arwen did act like sisters. Elladin and Elrohir also acted like brothers to her and while they were protective of her, she was also usually pulled into one of their pranks.

Her deference to him was pleasing to say the least. If he was lucky enough to catch her before she completed a prank then just one word from him could stop it. She had also asked to go on a patrol with a group of archers and just one look from him and she had decided against it. She had picked up on his displeasure quickly. She had then spent the time in his office beside him and while he worked she sewed. Kagome had picked up his displeasure and tried her best to cheer him up.

* * *

Kagome felt herself shift and wake up from her nap. She also felt a hand being removed from running through her hair. As she sat up to stretch, she wondered if she should act like she didn't feel the hand or if she should acknowledge it.

She looked up at Lindir and smiled. "Thanks so much for staying watch while I took a nap, Lindir," she said, making sure her pleasure showed in her voice. She wouldn't mention the hand on her head yet. Lindir had made a few motions towards her that suggested he may want to court her and she didn't want to push him.

She knew elf courtships could last much longer than the courtship of other races; one of the many quirks of being immortal. She had seen some courtships take months while a few took years and some that had even taken decades. She only hoped he wasn't that slow. She might be an elf now but patience had never been her strongpoint. She at least hoped he asked to court her properly soon.

"You are most welcome, Kagome. You looked as if you enjoyed your afternoon nap," Lindir stated as he stood up. He then offered his hand to Kagome, hoping she would take his assistance.

"Very much so," Kagome grinned up at him while happily taking his hand. She was pleasantly surprised when he let go of her hand that he offered his arm to her. She was only too happy to accept as she wrapped her arm around his offered one and even happier when he pulled her closer.

"Would you be up for a walk then, Kagome?" Lindir asked. He was nervous but he found that she was the one he wanted to court and no one and she had shown signs that she felt the same way. He would judge her reaction on this walk and hopefully have the courage to ask for a formal courtship.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. The weather is absolutely beautiful today," she stated. She always learned something new on walks with him. He was very knowledgeable about Rivendell and never failed to have a story to entertain her with.

'This walk was sure to be a memorable one,' she thought as she followed his lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome couldn't stop herself if she tried. The look on Lindir's face was absolutely priceless. She would admit that the dwarves had gone overboard as well. They certainly were a rowdy bunch.

She decided to sneak her way up beside him as she kept an eye on the dwarves. "They certainly are lively aren't they Lindir," Kagome stated as she was right behind him.

Lindir was quick to turn to the woman behind him. He knew he would see the amusement on her face before he even looked. That blasted little woman seemed to be amused every time he got stressed.

"Hmmm," he stated looking at her blankly before shifting his eyes back to the dwarves. "Lively isn't quite the word I would use my lady," he smiled at her humph of being called lady. If she wanted laughter at his expense then he would return the favor.

"I suppose I should leave them to you then," Kagome stated. She then turned to wander off. She knew Lindir would come and find her later, once he found someone else to watch over the dwarves.

Lindir watched her walk off and wanted nothing better than to follow after her, but he knew he couldn't until he found someone to take over. He sighed in exasperation as the dwarves stripped down to bathe in the fountains and was incredibly grateful Kagome had walked away.

His aggravation was short lived as he caught a glimpse of guards coming around the corner. He motioned them over and instructed them to watch over the dwarves. Without waiting for them to make any comments, he took off after Kagome.

He stopped as he came across her form finally. A small smile crossed his face as he watched her. She had apparently stopped to talk to one of her friends. It was moments like these that he enjoyed the most. Her eyes were bright and her hands moved animatedly as she talked to her friend. After a few more minutes of laughter her friend finally left and Kagome caught sight of him. His breath caught in his throat as she met his eyes and her face blossomed into a smile.

Kagome was excited to spot Lindir so soon after leaving him. She quickly made her way to him. "You finally found someone else to dwarf-sit did you?" she asked as she came to stand beside him.

"I had more important things to tend to," he said while offering her his arm.

A blush spread across Kagome's face as she realized the meaning behind his words. Immeasurable joy spread through her body as she hooked her arms in his. "Is that so?" she asked as she glanced at him through her lashes.

"It is," he said leading her on a walk. 'Soon she will know how important she is to me,' he thought as they walked the path to the gardens.


End file.
